Property, such as real-estate and vehicles, is often encumbered by liens. It is non-trivial and time consuming to determine whether a particular property has encumbrances, such as liens. The difficulty in determining whether a property is encumbered by liens is especially problematic when dealing with conveying the property and with insurance payments on property. For example, a property owner may demand rapid payment from an insurance company of an insurance claim on a property, however, if the property is encumbered by one or more liens, other parties (e.g., lien holders) may be entitled to a portion of the insurance payment.